All About You
by mandabean
Summary: Certain events in the lives of the Head Boy and Girl bring them closer and closer. After an emotional and passionate night in the library, they realize their true feelings for each other. However, nothing is per
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR. Not me, unfortunately.

"**All About You"**

'Hermione, what are you doing? What are you thinking?' This was my mantra as I made my way through the dark corridors of the castle I had called home for the past six and a half years of my life. Covered underneath Harry's invisible cloak, I was still wary of running into Filch or Mrs. Norris or anyone else for that matter. Being Head girl had its privileges, but I still shouldn't have been out and about at midnight on a school night.

For a second I worried that he wouldn't come or that he might have gotten caught on his way to meet me. Him… How did I even get myself into this and why did I agree to come? At the time, I couldn't have said why. Well, I probably could have, it's more that I'm not sure I would have wanted to.

I reached the doors to the library and stealthily made my way into my favorite place in the world. It felt different somehow this night, even smelled different from the usual musty odor of old leather and parchment that was usually such a comfort to me. Once inside, I stood for a minute and gave myself one last chance to back out. It appeared that my common sense had completely left me, because I removed Harry's cloak, took a deep breath, and slowly made my way through the stacks of books until I reached the table at the very back of the library. The one where He said he would be. And he was. He had his wand propped up between a couple of books and it put off a very soft light. His head of fine white blond hair was resting on his arms and he seemed to glow under the soft light. At first glance, I thought he was asleep, but when he heard me approach, he lifted his head and just stared at me for a moment as if he couldn't believe I was really standing there. That was how we stayed for another moment or two, just looking at each other, no words necessary at that point.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" he asked me, looking at the invisibility cloak in my hands.

"No, I managed just fine, thanks. Did you?"

"Now, Granger, you should know by now that I NEVER get caught. It's all part of being a Slytherin and a Malfoy. Cunning, clever, sly, devastatingly charming…"

"Arrogant, poncy, ferret-like?" I countered. He smirked at me as he stood up and slinked closer and closer to me. My heart began pounding and the closer the got, the more I thought I was about to have a heart attack. He was so close to me at that point that I could feel his heartbeat and the warmth radiating off him. Despite this, I couldn't help but shiver. We had been looking at each other, but both of us avoiding eye contact the entire time we had been there, but I felt suddenly compelled to look into his eyes, Those mercurial pools of his that had changed colors more often than I would have thought possible. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I knew you'd come. You had to, just like I had to. So the question now is what are we going to do about it?"

"Do about what, Malfoy?" I asked haughtily, even though I knew full well what he was talking about.

We had been tiptoeing around this for a long time. If it hadn't been for Potions when Snape forced the Head boy and girl to work together everyday "in order to set an example on inner-house unity," although I'm pretty sure it was just meant to torture me. Not to mention Harry and Ron, who had been none to happy with the amount of time I had been spending with their least favorite Slytherin. Make that their least favorite person in the world in our age range.

One evening, I was waiting for him in the library to work on our latest assignment, at the very table we were standing in front of right now, when Anthony Goldstein approached me. He had come up behind me and covered my eyes with his hands. It literally scared the daylights out of me. Once I recovered from the scare, I realized that I felt extremely uncomfortable in his presence, as I had heard from many different people that he had been lusting after me for quite some time. My woman's intuition didn't stop me from agreeing to go into the Restricted Section of the library in order to "speak in private." Never mind the fact that the library was practically empty. Moving on, once we were secluded by all of the massive bookshelves, in the darkest, most desolate area of the entire library, I found myself pressed painfully up against the wall, one of Goldstein's hands on my mouth, using his elbow to hold my shoulders, his legs trapping mine between his, and his other hand feeling its way roughly up into my bra. Now, I might be the "smartest witch of my age," but Anthony Goldstein was at least 6'3", 200 pounds, and at my measly 5'3", 115 pounds, I am obviously no match for him physically. Things were starting to look pretty grim for me, as his slimy tongue licked my cheek and his hand squeezed my breast so hard it left a hand shaped bruise. Just when desperation began strike me, a savior in the form of a certain blond haired, gray-eyed Slytherin appeared and in one fell swoop, had Anthony off of me and pinned up against the same wall, his hand around his throat looking as in he intended to kill him right then and there. "You come within five feet of her again, and I will hex your fucking worthless, raping ass off. I'm not fucking around, man." At this point I had slid down the wall and was just sitting there with my knees drawn up, staring at the floor in shock. "Get the fuck out of here NOW, Goldstein." Malfoy drew his wand and kept it pointed at Anthony until he disappeared, and then he squatted in front of me, his hand holding my chin, inspecting me for any injuries. "Fuck, Granger. What were you doing back here with him anyways?" I was taken aback by the rage in his voice, but I also knew he was right and I proceeded to burst into tears at that very moment. "Grang…Hermione, its okay now," he said awkwardly patting my knee. For some reason this just made me sob harder and Malfoy plopped down next to me on the floor, gathered me in his arms, and just held me. No words were spoken, he just held me, alternating between rubbing soft circles on my back and caressing my hair. After what must have been a good half hour, I looked up at him and whispered, "thank you, Draco." He just looked at me, looked inside me, and I could see so many things in his eyes, painful things, and I knew then and there that we were bonded in some intangible way.

After the "Anthony Goldstein incident" as I referred to it in my mind, things began to get complicated. Before the "incident," Draco and I had been in the process of forming a friendship of sorts, at the very least an easy, relaxed, comfortable sort of civility. After the incident, however, I began to feel differently about him. I felt that he had become a sort of necessity to me in my everyday life. I saw him in classes every weekday, and we worked together in the library on most nights, but on the rare occasion that I didn't see him, I felt…wrong. When we worked together, we sat closer together than we had previously. We spoke softly to each other, even when discussing a Potions or Arithmancy assignment as if we would feel an invasion of our space together should anyone else hear our conversations. My feelings for Harry and Ron changed too. I still love them like brothers, I always will, but I couldn't handle the fact that they showed so much malice for the boy who had saved me from imminent rape, and who I had grown to care for and respect tremendously. Harry and Ron just couldn't get over their own issues long enough to realize that I have a right to develop relationships with whomever I want, and that doesn't make me a traitor to our friendship. It's funny, after all the shit those two have been through, and all things they've seen and done, they're still just boys who have a lot of growing up to do.

Back to the present time, during lunch that day, I had received an owl from Malfoy that pissed off Ron and Harry to no end:

_Hermione,_

_I think its time we talked about this. I think you know what I'm speaking of. Meet me in the library at our table, midnight._

_Draco_

After a grade A temper tantrum thrown by Ron, I had marched out of the Great Hall after giving him a piece of my mind and proceeded to spend the rest of the day pondering whether or not I should take the final plunge and show up at midnight. I was pretty sure I knew what would happen if I did, and I was definitely sure that I wanted it to happen, but I couldn't help but worry about those two asses I call my best friends. When it came down to it though, I knew that I needed to do this.

As I stood in the library, in front of "our table" looking into Draco's eyes, I knew that we had already crossed the point of no return. I swear that boy can read my mind sometimes, because he chose that exact moment to say, "It's too late to turn back, Hermione." He gently brushed a strand of my unruly hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. That did it for me; I took the plunge. I stood on tip-toe, wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his oh-so-luscious ones. I could tell it surprised him, me being so forward like this, because he gasped, then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer into his warmth. And you know, I do believe that there were fireworks and choirs singing and stars twinkling in the night sky at that moment just for us. It felt that…right. Our tongues met and tangled and there was some nibbling of tongues and lips and it was passionate, but it was also a very sweet kiss.

I finally broke the kiss so that I could just hold him and be held by him. I couldn't keep my eyes of off him. It amazed me how much we could say with just our eyes. We stood like that for quite sometime, his hands on my waist and mine on his chest, looking into each other's eyes, his gray ones locked on my caramel ones. Then with an almost agonizing slowness, his lips touched mine again. That's when it happened. I knew he felt it too; I felt it run through our bodies simultaneously.

Just then, our tongues met in a hot, slippery fashion, and he sucked on mine for a second, causing me to moan involuntarily. I had to grip my hands into his shoulders to keep my self from sinking to the floor and I was grateful for his loving hands holding me up by my hips. He slid his lips across my jaw and down my neck, leaving hot wet kisses in his wake. When his mouth reached my shoulder, he slid the strap of my camisole down and followed it with his lips. At the same time, his hands began finding their way up my shirt, exploring, and imploring me to do the same to his body. As my hands slid up his hard stomach and chest, I could feel the heat pooling between my legs like I had never felt before, like I had never thought possible. Desperate to feel his smooth, warm skin on mine, I pulled his shirt off and he pulled my camisole over my head. I pulled him closer to me as his hands unsnapped my bra and slid the straps off of my shoulders. He pulled back from me and gazed at me. Just when I was beginning to feel self-conscious, he put a finger under my chin and lifted it so that I could look him in the eyes. When I saw the lust, adoration and love there, I realized that never again could I feel self-conscious in front of this man. He kissed me then, a hot, passionate open mouth kiss that left me breathless and panting and his hands and mouth moved down to begin favoring my breasts. I threw my head back and moaned as my hands found their way into his beautiful blond hair, and I tangled my fingers up in his tresses. He fell to his knees and began to unbutton my skirt, pulling it down my legs. After stepping out of it, I too fell to my knees so that I could get him out of his trousers, as it only seemed fair. My hands played with the waistband of his pants and before I slid them off of his hips, I dipped my hand inside of them in order to grasp his long, hard heat in my small hand. As soon as my hand made contact with him, he began panting in such a way as to make me even hotter than before. He seemed inclined to want to make me pant as well as he slid his hands up my legs, stopping when he reached the warm, damp area. He felt my most private area through the material and then slid his hand inside the elastic. When I felt his fingers reach my wetness, I saw stars and was grateful that I was no longer standing. He slid two fingers inside of me and began gently thrusting them into me. He locked eyes with me again, and began kissing me as passionately as before, but with a touch of desperation this time. I knew he couldn't take much more, and to be honest, I knew I couldn't either. At that point all that mattered, and I would have sworn all that would ever matter again, was getting him inside of me and keeping him there forever. He removed his fingers from my heat and slid his pants off. He then put his hand behind my head and lowered me towards the floor until I found myself on my back laying on the fabric of his robes that he had spread out underneath us. After pulling my knickers off, and his own boxers off, he nudged my legs apart with his knees and lowered his body to lie directly between them.

"Hermione, I'll never be worthy of the gift that you are giving me. No man could ever be truly worthy of having your love, let alone taking your virginity", he whispered into my ear, his breath hot on my neck.

"Out of all the men in the world, how did I get to be so lucky as to be the one about to make love to you right now?" Draco growled in the lowest, sexiest way possible, while looking in to my eyes, sliding the head of his cock into me. Then, inch by hot, devastating inch, he slid the rest of the way into me. I felt a brief twinge of pain as I felt him tear through my barrier. He must have known that I was in some pain, as he stayed perfectly still for a long moment. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, buried his face in my neck and breathed, "Oh 'Mione, I never thought a woman could feel like this. You feel so good…" With that, I slowly began to move underneath him, earning me a gasp from my lover, who, again looking into my eyes with the most heat I had ever seen, began to slowly slide himself in and out of me. I groaned as hot ecstasy began to pool in my tummy and spine and my hands found their way down to cup his ass, pulling him deeper into me. "Oh gods, baby," he panted, speeding up his thrusts, the delicious friction of him causing me to cry out. "Draco, Draco, I think I'm going to…I'm…aahhhhhh!"

"I love you, Hermione, I love you," he cried and I felt him fill me with his hot liquid.

We lay tangled together, spent, sated and still fused together as we caught our breath, my arm thrown over my eyes, Draco with his face buried between my breasts. I lay there thinking about the words he had uttered during the throes of passion and wondered if I should bring it up or let it go. It wasn't that I was shocked or anything. I knew that I loved him and I suspected that he loved me too, but I wasn't sure if he was ready to come to terms with it. Remembering the passionate words he had whispered to me almost had me ready for another go. However, the responsible, sane part of me knew that this was not a wise idea. "Draco, we'd better get dressed, love." He kissed my breasts, looked into my eyes and kissed my lips before untangling his limbs from mine and pulling himself up. As he stood before me in all his glory, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He knew it too.

"See something you like?" he asked smugly.

"Nope, not a thing," I lied. He pouted cutely for a second and then took my arms and lifted me to my feet.

We dressed in silence, both of us deep in our own thoughts I suppose. I was feeling a plethora of things, not least of all the fear that I was going to get my tender heart broken by the boy I had just given my virginity to, had fallen in love with at some point in the last few months. I was also thinking of Ron and Harry, and of Draco's parents, who probably expected him to follow in their footsteps, even though Voldemort had been defeated by Harry the summer previously. Not to mention the rest of the Slytherins. Oh, they'd be thrilled to know that their Prince had taken up with the muggleborn, female counterpart of the Gryffindor trio, Harry Potter's best friend. I sniffled. Without even realizing it, I had been crying.

"Hey," Draco said softly. "Why are you crying?" He used his thumbs to wipe my tears away and he kissed the tip of my nose. This, naturally, made me cry harder. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his signature scent. So wonderfully, indescribably… him.

"We can't be together!" I cried. "This can never work. All the odds are against us. Everyone and everything is against us!" I absolutely could not stop sobbing. He frowned. "But I don't really give a shit what anybody thinks. Why do you care so much?" he asked me. I saw realization hit him, felt him stiffen and look away from me. "Is this about Potter and Weasley?"

"Draco, they're my best friends. We've been inseparable for almost seven years. Of course this is about them!

"But what about you? What about your parents, your friends, Blaise Zabini, Pansy…ugh…Parkinson? Do you think they're going to congratulate you and throw us a little party to celebrate our getting together?" I was shaking by this point and had wrapped my arms around myself, attempting to steady myself, comfort myself.

"Once again, Hermione, I don't give a flying fuck what anyone else thinks." He said it so quietly, yet with such conviction that it actually hurt my heart, and I wished so much that I could be as strong and secure as he. Maybe he'll rub off on me…

"Hermione, I can't be with you if you are going to feel ashamed of me or be insecure about our relationship. What we have is, is…_real_. Don't you feel it? Isn't that enough for you to finally stand up for yourselves to those two fuckwits you call your "friends"? I'm willing to give up everything I've ever known on a whim, if you'll just give this a fleeting chance!" His voice broke on the last word, as did my heart. I spun around to face him again and wanted to hold him, just hold him forever. I put my hands on either side of his face and felt a slight dampness on his cheeks. What right did Ron and Harry have to impose on this beautiful thing between Draco and me? If Draco could look past all of the childishness and prejudices, then shouldn't they also be able to?

"Draco, oh Draco, I'm so sorry. You're right of course. I do want to give this a chance, but can I please have some time to think about how I want to tell them? I mean, they shouldn't be too surprised, considering that they have been accusing me of having feelings for you for months anyways. But you know they're like brothers to me, and I really don't want to hurt them either."

"How much time do you need?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "I don't want to hide this, Hermione. I can't." At this point, he had buried his face in my hair and was nuzzling my neck so tenderly I thought I would die.

"Just give me a week. I'll tell them in a week "

It appeared that he had accepted this answer because his lips moved from my neck up to my own lips, still swollen from our earlier activities. The kiss quickly turned from sweet and tender to passionate and ravenous. I felt as if he was eating into my soul and I couldn't get enough of it. He picked me up by my waist, our lips still locked together, our tongues twisting together, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling how much he wanted me again through the material of his trousers. He propped me up against the nearest wall, using his weight to hold me there as I heard him unzip his trousers and move the crotch of my panties aside. I saw stars when he slid himself into me and we both let out tortured groans at the sensation of being joined together that way. There was something so hot about being taken against the wall that way, by the man I loved, who had just proclaimed his own deep feelings for me. My orgasm hit me almost immediately and I continued to come and come as he slid in and out of me, seeking his own sweet release, nibbling on my lips, my ear, my neck, all the while whispering words of love and affection to me. All I could do was whimper in response to his beautiful words. I felt the exact moment when his own orgasm hit, and through my own orgasmic haze I managed to look at his face as he came inside of me, his eyes locked on mine.

It took a few minutes for both of us to regain our composure, but eventually he gently set my feet back on the floor, and slowly pulled out of me. We stayed pressed up together and sprinkled each others faces with quick kisses.

"We need to get going, Hermione, it's almost three in the morning." Reluctantly, I knew he was right, but I felt magnetically drawn to his body and it took all the strength I possessed to gently push him away from me. With one last lingering kiss and gaze, we parted in the hallway, in the directions of our respective sleeping quarters.

A.N. I took the song lyrics out because I thought they were kind of a distraction from the story. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two of All About You**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, you know the drill…

I was a nervous wreck throughout most of the beginning of the week. The only time I felt at peace was when I was alone with Draco, which happened to be every night since the night in the library. Although we hadn't planned it this way, we would end up taking turns sneaking into the other's bedroom at night, seeking solace in the other's bed and arms. It seemed that both Harry and Ron were characteristically naïve that I was not myself, and both boys went about their daily lives as always.

On Wednesday morning, I woke up in Draco's bed to find him leaning over me, peering down at me with a concerned expression. After brushing the hair out of my eyes, he kissed my forehead, and then cupped my chin in his hand.

"Babe, I think you need to tell them today," he said. "You've been moaning and crying out in your sleep all week, and I'm fairly certain has to do with the undue stress you're causing yourself."

"I can't help it. I keep having nightmares about them going all barmy on me, and telling me that I'm traitor!" I sniffled. Sitting up in the bed, I buried my face in my hands for a second, and then looked over at my lover's face.

"Please don't think that I'm having doubts or rethinking my love for you," I told Draco. If anything, I felt that I was falling more and more in love with him by the day. By the hour, by the minute, even. "It's just that I want to do this right. I want, no I _need _them to accept you and I'm afraid that if I don't tell them in the right way or at the right time that they'll get all hysterical about it." I scrunched up my face and thought for a moment. "Why are you making me tell my people first, anyhow? And how can you be so calm?" Draco looked at me fondly and patted my cheek before speaking.

"Because you are the one making yourself sick with worry over what those two dolts are going to say about our relationship! I've said it before and I'll say it again, I-don't-care-what-anyone-thinks! I don't care what my father thinks, I don't care what my so-called "friends" think, and I don't care what any of the Slytherins think. All I care about right now is that you tell those two gits about us so that I don't have to see that sad and frightened look in your eyes ever again!"

I just looked at him, surprised by his feelings on the matter. I shook my head after a moment, realizing he was right.

"Draco, I love you so much. And I'll tell them soon. I will. I promise."

His reply was to put his hand on the nape of my neck and draw me in for a long, passionate kiss. Our kisses got a little out of hand, and led to other things. Before I knew it, I was flat on my back, with him above me, gazing into my eyes as he continued to kiss me deeply. He kept his mercurial eyes on mine as he kissed his way lower, down my neck, across my chest, and down to my tummy. He kissed my navel and the area around it and then my hips, my inner thighs and then, "Oh Gods, baby!" I gasped, as I felt his tongue plunge into my hot, wet center.

"I want to show you how much I love you," he mumbled into my now swollen lower lips, and then I felt his hot velvet tongue circle my clit.

"I love you, Draco. I always will," I gasped out as my head lolled back and my eyes closed.

"Keep you eyes on me, baby," he ordered me. "I want you to watch me love you with my mouth." I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at my lover in awe.

"Oh Hermione, I can't get enough of you," he groaned. "The way you taste, the way you smell. I could spend the whole day down here, with my head between your legs." As if I wasn't close to coming already, and between his lustful words and those gorgeous eyes of his darkened with lust, I lost it right there. I cried out as my earth-shattering climax hit me and Draco grabbed my hips, holding me tighter as he lapped up the juices of my orgasm.

After the last of my tremors subsided, he slithered his way up my body and met my lips with his. I could taste myself on him and found myself even more aroused than before. With his lips and tongue still locked on my, he slowly slid his hot, hard cock into me and we moan in unison as we became one. Once he was in as deeply as possible, he kept still, planting kisses all over my face and throat while caressing my face and hair with his hands, and gazing down at me with what could only be described as pure, utter love. I loved him desperately. We both gasped as he slowly started to move himself in and out of me.

"Ohhhhh….." he breathed. "We fit together so perfectly. How could I have ever made in through my life without you, without this? I've never felt anything so real before." Draco's words, like poetry to me, brought tears to my eyes. The heat, the passion, the love of the moment was so incredible, that I sobbed as my orgasm hit me. With one more thrust, he was joining me in my bliss and I felt his hot seed emptying into me. He stayed inside me for a moment, kissing my lips gently until our hearts began to beat normally again. Staring up into his eyes, I knew he was it for me. I felt so much love right then and I knew that there were no words for me to express to him how deeply I loved him. I needed to find a way to show him how special and important he was to me. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to talk to Ron and Harry.

We got dressed slowly and took the time to kiss and caress each other, to whisper sweet things to each other as we prepared for the day ahead. Normally I'd be excited at the prospect of another day of school and learning new things or testing my knowledge. This particular day, however, I felt slightly distracted, a little nervous and extremely determine. Once Draco and I were finally dressed in our school uniforms and robes, I kissed him goodbye and headed to the Great Hall where I knew Ron and Harry were. Those two would never be late for a meal.

As I walked along the school corridors, I pondered how I'd tell them and what I thought they'd say. If Ron and Harry were truly my friends they would support any decision I made. However, I knew them very well, and I knew that when it came to what they considered to be protecting me, the two of them were extremely narrow-minded and emotional. 'If they didn't accept it', I thought, 'then they aren't really my friends.'

When I finally made it to the Great Hall, I plunked myself down in between Harry and Ron and began piling food on my plate. I hadn't realized it before, but after my morning activities, I was absolutely starving! For a couple of minutes I was distracted from the source of my worry as I ate ravenously, until I noticed Ron and Harry gaping at me and remembered my mission for that morning. I put down the piece of toast I had been chewing on and took a huge gulp of pumpkin juice. The words that Harry spoke next caused me to choke on my juice.

"Are you ever going to tell us, Hermione?" he asked, fixing me with a Look.

"Tell you what?" I sputtered. I hadn't thought Harry would be intuitive to notice that I had acting differently. Apparently, I was wrong.

"Are you going to tell us whatever it is that's making you act all barmy?"

I took a couple of deep breaths while looking down at my breakfast plate, then looked up at Harry and Ron.

"You're right I do have something that I need to talk to you about. But I don't think that this is the proper place to do so," I told them.

"Why don't we go for a walk by the lake, then?" Ron suggested, although it took me a moment to decipher what he was saying, since his mouth was full when he spoke. Harry nodded in agreement with the idea to go out by the lake.

"Fine," I said, glancing over at the Slytherin table, hoping to draw some courage from just a glance at the man who had taken my heart so completely. As the three of us passed the Slytherin table on our way out the Great Hall, I glanced over and saw him watching me with an intense look and a proud half-smile. I very subtly, pursed my lips in an air kiss and he winked at me then.

Harry, Ron and I, the Golden Trip as we are known around school, wandered out to our favorite spot, under a large tree right by the shore of the lake. We all took seats on the ground and leaned our backs against the tree. No one spoke for a minute as we all sat and watched the Giant Squid in the lake, all three of us lost in our own thoughts, Harry and Ron worried about what I was about to tell them, me worried about them going ballistic on Draco when I told them. I took a deep breath and prepared to seal my fate.

"Harry, Ron," I began slowly, "I've something important to tell you, but before I do, I need you both to try to keep an open mind and hear me out before reacting." Harry swallowed and nodded nervously, Ron's face was already turning red as he started panicking. Ron is a reactor, not a thinker and I strongly hoped that he could keep himself under control.

"I've been seeing someone," I said, my eyes filling with tears at the mere thought of my two "brothers" refusing to accept the love of my life. "Actually it's more than that. I'm in love with him, and he is in love with me."

"Who is he?" Ron asked me through clenched teeth. Harry was looking a little pale and I knew that they were both smart enough to have an idea of what I was going to say next.

"I'm in love with Draco,' I said with a sad smile, as tears poured down my cheeks.

"Fucking hell, Hermione!" Ron shouted, jumping to his feet, his face almost the same color as his hair and his fists clenched. I turned desperately to Harry, hoping that he was taking the news better than Ron. I was confused by his reaction. He didn't look surprised or even angry really; he seemed more thoughtful than anything. He wouldn't look at me, though.

"So how does it feel to be a whore to that slimy, ferret?" Ron asked me matter-of-factly. "Because I hope you know that's all you are to him. All you ever will be." Harry got to his feet then and put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Look Ron, that really wasn't necessary," he said, before turning to me. "Hermione, before I walk away from you today, I want to tell you something. I want you to know that you mean a lot to me, and I know that you are usually a very intelligent and sensible person. I'm not sure what you think is going to happen or where you think this…relationship is going to go, but please don't forget that I'm your friend, I care about you, and I'll be there to pick up the pieces when he hurts you."

It took me a minute to register everything that Harry had just said to me and then ooh, was I pissed. Before I could retort back to him, however, he had pulled a furious, pacing Ron away by the arm and he was dragging him into the castle.

I sat there for a minute, pondering how I was feeling about the events that had just taken place. I was irritated, pissed, actually, that those two could just write my intelligence and common sense off like that. The most dominant feeling I had just then, however, was a deep longing to see Draco. I felt grounded, safe and completed in his arms, and that was what I needed just then. I pushed up from the ground, brushed off my arse, and headed off to History of Magic class, where I knew I would see him.

Draco had not yet arrived to the classroom, and I sat in a table near the back of the room waiting for him. I was barely listening to Professor Binns as he began class for the day, as I was starting to worry about what was taking Draco so long. It was not unlike him to be the last student into the classroom, sauntering in, giving the class a chance to admire him, but Draco would never be late for a class. A couple of minutes later, I was fidgeting in my seat, unable to take my eyes off the doorway to the classroom. I began to feel a little dizzy and my heart was positively pounding. I knew that something was wrong, and I needed to get to him. I raised my hand then, interrupting the professor's lecture.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm feeling very ill. I think I need to get to the infirmary right quickly." I must have looked pretty bad because everyone was staring at me strangely and Professor Binns told me to get going.

With a sense of foreboding, I gathered my belongings and made my way out of the classroom. Once I had turned the corner, I broke into a run, feeling pulled in a certain direction. It wasn't long before I was confronted with the source of my anxiety. I saw a flash of black, copper and silvery blond, and dropped my belongings on the floor, pulling my wand as quickly as possible.

Ron had Draco pinned to the floor by his throat, while kneeling on his stomach, rendering him unable to do anything to defend himself. Harry was simply standing over them, holding his wand on the two of them.

"Harry," I pleaded, as I rushed over to get to them, "do something!"

Hearing my voice, Ron was distracted momentarily, as he jerked his head in my direction, giving Draco a chance to struggle against Ron and get one good punch in. When Harry heard the sound of Draco's fist landing on Ron's jaw, he jumped in to, and then it was two to one. I felt my blood boil.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" I bellowed. They ignored me of course, so I did the only thing I could.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Amazingly, the spell managed to hit both Harry and Ron. I rushed over to them and rolled the two of them off of Draco with superhuman strength. I kneeled next to my love and brushed the hair out of his so I could inspect the damage to his beautiful face. He had two black eyes forming, a bloody nose and a split and bleeding lip.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" I cried. "I'm so sorry this happened to you! Please speak to me!" He just looked up at me for a minute before speaking.

"You didn't need to go and petrify them," he said. "I could have handled them. Weasley jumped me from behind and I…"he trailed of and closed his eyes. And then I became livid.

"Finite incantatum!" I cried. I needed them unable to move, but able to hear and understand what I was going to say. Once they came to, I said another incantation.

"Stupefy!" This way they could not move to hurt Draco, but had no choice but to hear me out.

"How could you do this?" I seethed, my voice shaking with fury. "What are you, savages? Why would you want to hurt someone because I told you that I loved him? Do you see me going around assaulting your girlfriends? And yes, I know that it's Draco Malfoy, but guess what? You don't know him. I do! He makes me feel loved and beautiful and safe. He makes me feel euphoric. I love his so much that I could actually FEEL it when you were hurting him. And I knew, I knew that it was you two doing it to him. I'm not your property; I'm supposed to be your friend. And I'm sorry if it bothers you so much that someone might actually think of me as a woman, love me as a woman. And right now, I have no trust, no respect for either of you, whatsoever. And it's probably going to take a long time to get that back."

By this time, Draco had pulled himself to his feet behind me, and seeing me in my distress and fury, was staggering to get to me. I saw him struggling so I went to him instead. I lead him over to the wall.

"Baby, lean against this wall for a minute, okay?" I commanded gently. He hesitated for a second, and then nodded in understanding. Standing in front of him, I turned to Ron and Harry again, and ended the spell that I had put them under. Ron jumped up as soon as he was able to.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Hermione? How could you stupefy and petrify us in order to come to the rescue of that ferret?" Behind me, I heard Draco sigh in annoyance. Harry got to his feet too, but said nothing. Then Ron continued his rant.

"What the fuck are you playing at Malfoy?" he spat. "Enjoying a good fuck while you can? Going to throw her out like such rubbish when the next conquest comes along? I know how you work Malfoy, and I know what you are doing with Hermione. Why else would you be fucking one of the "Mudbloods" that you despise so much?" I heard Draco growl then and knew this wasn't going to end well if I didn't interrupt him before he spoke.

"You didn't listen to a single word I said, did you Ron?" I asked angrily, getting in his face.

"Oh go be Malfoy's whore, then," he spat back at me. "See if I care." Then he shoved me away from him, actually shoved me! I almost fell onto my arse, and willed myself not to since I could already Draco see him pushing off the wall, heading towards Ron with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Harry was my saving grace then, for he got to Ron first and began pulling him away by his sleeve. I grabbed Draco's arm and turned him to face me. I gently put my hands on his face and looked up into his eyes. Where there had been dark fury a second ago, there was now a softening, tenderness, and I felt him relax slightly.

"I'm fine, Draco," I said, as I leaned up to kiss his jaw softly. "Let's go get you fixed up." I put one arm around his waist, and he put his arm around my shoulders as we headed in the direction of my dormitory which was closer than his.

When we reached my room, I made him lay on my bed so that I could check him for more injuries. I could tell by the way he was breathing that he had a broken rib, probably from Ron kneeling on his chest and stomach. I gently removed his robes, jumper and shirt and my suspicions regarding the broken rib were confirmed when I saw the black bruising on his chest. He also had some bruising on his stomach.

"God damn it!" I sobbed. "This is all my fault!"

"Baby," Draco cooed gently, "How is this your fault? As I recall, you weren't the one holding me down and punching me." He managed a small, wry smile.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you make jokes right now!" I wailed.

"Hermione, don't you understand that this…what they did, doesn't mean anything? I don't care about physical pain. I've been dealing with it from my father my whole life. The only way they could truly hurt me is to hurt you, or take you away from me."

He pulled me from my position sitting next to him on the bed, down to lay next to him. Very carefully, I buried my face in his neck, and he buried his in my hair. Oh, the scent of him is intoxicating. It makes me feel so many different things; it always has, even in our days of "hating" each other.

"I knew you were hurt when I got to History of Magic class," I told him quietly. "I felt it so clearly, I thought I was going to be physically ill." A tear dripped down face onto his throat.

"But I'm fine now, love," he soothed, and I could hear a small smile in his voice. It hurt me, almost killed me to think of all the things his father had put him through, hurt to know that my words of love were probably the first that he had ever received in his lifetime. My heart ached for him and I felt so tender, needed him inside of me, needed to be one with him. I was feeling extremely grateful that neither of us had another class until Potions, after lunch. That gave us about three hours to worship each other's bodies. First, however, I needed to heal his injuries.

I gently removed myself from his warm arms and sat up, leaning over him. I placed my wand on his body and said the healing incantation. I started at his stomach, healing the bruises there, I healed his ribs, I healed the bruises on his face, his bloody lips and nose. And I kissed each spot tenderly before and after healing it. He watched me work the entire time, quietly, trustingly, watched me love every part of him. Once I had healed all of his injuries, he reached me, but I evaded his reach.

"Baby it's my turn to show you how much I love you," I whispered to him. I pulled my jumper over my head and slowly unbuttoned my shirt, keeping my eyes on his the whole time. Once I had my shirt off, I slid my skirt down my legs and removed my shoes and socks, until I stood there in only my bra and underpants. I walked over to the bed, unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down his legs and placing them on the floor. I stood over him and reached behind me to unclasp my bra, and then slid the straps slowly down my arms. Slipping out of my panties, I crawled onto the bed, straddling his hips, and pulled off his underpants. I smiled when I saw his large erection, knowing that he had appreciated my efforts.

I crawled forward to kiss his chest, then his stomach, and worked my way down to my goal. Looking into his eyes, I licked the tip of his erection, swirling my tongue around it, then wrapped my lips around it and took as much of him as I could into my mouth. His moans and whispers of my name were all the gratification I needed then. I loved him with my mouth until I knew he was getting close to exploding, then I moved up to straddle his lap, as he moved up into a sitting position, using the headboard of the bed to support his back.

Sitting up, face to face, I slid his length into me and we both sighed in unison. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands on his shoulders for leverage. He placed his hands on my hips so he could assist me in my movements. We slowly rocked our bodies together, sighing and whispering to each other. We reached completion at the same time, while crying out each other's names. When we came down from our high, we stayed in the same position, with Draco holding me against his chest. I don't know how long we stayed like that, just holding each other and listening to each other breathe. Draco was the first to speak.

"Do you have any regrets about us?" he asked me. "Are you sorry that you love me?" My eyes stung with tears and I realized yet again that being loved was a foreign thing to him. He had been raised to believe that love was about control and power, burdensome unless you were the one running the show.

"Draco, I know this is hard for you to understand, it's even hard for me to understand sometimes, but I know that I will love you all of my life. I could never regret you, or be sorry that I have been given the opportunity to love and be loved by you." He smiled at me and I think he believed me, as much as was possible.

"What does your future include?" he asked me.

"You." I told him. He kissed me softly.

"Me too," he said. "You are my future."

A.N: This isn't the end, there is more to come. Please hit that review button!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three of All About You**

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to JKR, except for the plot.

Draco and I ended up skiving off class for the rest of the day after the incident between him and Ron and Harry. Luckily, we were only missing Double Potions that afternoon, and what with Draco being Snape's favorite student and all, it wasn't too difficult to get out of class. Draco and I spent the day in bed, talking, snuggling and making love. The healing incantations I had performed on him had made the physical evidence disappear, but he was still feeling pretty sore afterwards. My problems were of the more emotional sort.

Before I had become involved with Draco, I'd never imagined that thoughts of Ron and Harry could have brought on such negative feelings. On that day, however, I was feeling extremely conflicted and after what I had witnessed between my lover and my best friends, I felt that I could go an awfully long time without seeing them again.

Although Ron had been the one to deliver most of the physical blows to Draco, I was very angry at Harry too. After all, he had just stood there and watched. He'd had his wand out, sure, but it was only to make sure that Draco was unable to hurt Ron back. Harry was supposed to be the hero of our time but at that time, he didn't seem the least bit courageous to me.

At dinner time, Draco was asleep and I figured that he needed his rest so I decided to head to dinner on my own and bring him something back with me. I thought I'd better avoid Harry and Ron, as I was not ready for the confrontation that would surely occur. I decided that it was probably not such a good idea for the Head Girl to beat one or two of her fellow schoolmates to a bloody pulp or hex their faces off. I wasn't so lucky as to avoid them, however.

Halfway between my dorm and the Great Hall, I felt someone shove me back into a dark alcove. I was prepared to scream my head off, but a hand came up and covered my mouth before I could utter a sound. Once I heard the voice of my captor, I knew immediately who it was.

"Hermione, what has he done to you? Does he have you under a spell? Is he threatening you?" My captor had begun to dig their fingers into my upper arms then and started shaking me roughly. "Or have you just lost all sense of reality?"

"Let me go this instant, Ronald! You had no right to hurt Draco that way, and you certainly have no right to hold me captive back in this corner!" At my indignant utterance, Ron's fingers dug in deeper and he shook me even harder. I was actually beginning to fear him at this point and I did my best to try to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Let...Go…Of…Me," I hissed. The more I struggled, the harder his grip became. I thought back to the incident with Anthony Goldstein in the library and wondered what would happen if Draco were to come across this little…situation… I had gotten into. He had hated Ron long before he had fallen in love with me, and I doubted he would take kindly to the bruises I knew I would have all over my arms when this was over.

"I will not let go of you until you admit that you do not love Malfoy and that you have simply gone temporarily insane. You know he isn't capable of loving you anyways. Why are you being so protective of him? Besides, I never thought you capable of such silly, girly behavior." Ron's voice sounded strange, shaky and cold. Now that I think of it, he had sounded positively unstable.

"Well, Ron, guess what," I spat at him. "First of all, I am a girl. Therefore, I engage in "girly" behavior. Secondly, you know nothing of our relationship. How can you say that he isn't capable of loving me? Is what you are doing to me right now what you consider loving me? Because to me it seems borderline abusive!" Something snapped in Ron then, for he removed one of his hands from my arm and slapped me clear across the face. I probably could have gotten away from him then, but I was too shocked to move. I stood there in front of him, my hand touching the painful spot on my face where he had slapped me and I stared up at him, open-mouthed.

"Ron, wha-what-why did you hit me?" I sputtered. "How could you do that?" The longer I stood there, the more enraged I became. "Is violence really the best means you have to solve problems?" I asked him, angrily. "I know for a fact that your mother taught you better than this." I tried to shove away from him then, but his bruising grip was back.

"I will not let you leave here thinking that you can just run off to Malfoy and be his little slut," he said, quietly and coldly. Just then, we heard a rather shrill shriek which caused us both to jump and we whipped our heads around to see who had made such a noise.

"Pansy?" we said in unison.

"You really are a daft little slut, you know?" she said. "I happened to overhear what you and the Weasel here were talking about. At first, I thought I had heard wrong when I heard the Weasel say something about you and Draco." She shook her head with disgust and I could see the ugly hatred in her eyes. "You are nothing but a filthy, disgusting, mudblood whore. Draco knows this better than anyone, so don't kid yourself by thinking that he actually cares for you."

Ron had loosened his grip on me slightly, but I was still too startled by Pansy's sudden appearance and vehement speech to move away. He looked from Pansy to me, and then back to Pansy again.

"Pansy, I'd have to say that I agree with you wholeheartedly," he said and stepped away from me and turning his gaze on me. "Hermione, you are acting like a little slut, and furthermore, you really are kidding yourself. Have some self-respect."

At this point, I was feeling less surprised and startled and more enraged. "Self-respect? What the hell do either of you know about self-respect? Ron, if you did, you wouldn't feel the need to resort to physical violence every time you turn around. And Pansy? Last I heard, most self-respecting girls would not choose to become the biggest slag in school." I stepped closer to her. "And let me tell you something, Pansy," I spat her name out like poison, "You don't even know Draco, despite what you may believe. You know nothing." Shouldering my way past them both, I left them standing in the dark alcove together, most assuredly plotting their revenge on Draco and me. I had lost my appetite so I just turned around and went back up to the Head Girl dorm.

Draco was still asleep when I slipped into my bedroom, and I ached to be held and reassured by him I crawled onto the bed and got under the covers, spooning Draco from behind. I placed little kisses on his neck and shoulder until I felt him begin to stir. He moaned, and turned over onto his other side, facing me.

"Hello, baby," he crooned, stroking my hair. He looked into my eyes for a minute and then his soft expression turned into a frown. "What happened, Hermione?" he asked me softly, lightly touching the red spot on my cheek where Ron had slapped me. "Don't bother trying to keep it from me. I can tell you're upset." I debated for a second whether I should tell him or not, but knew that I could hold nothing back from him any longer.

"Oh Draco, please don't get all hysterical," I started, "but I had a little incident with Ron and also with Pansy." I felt him stiffen as soon as I mentioned Ron's name and his hands completely froze on my hair and face when I mentioned Pansy.

"Which one of them left this mark on you?" he asked me, quietly, dangerously, while gently rubbing the mark on my face. I took a deep breath.

"It was Ron," I told him, reluctantly as he jumped out of the bed, fists clenched. I watched him begin to pace the room angrily and then proceeded to tell him how Ron had cornered me on the way to the Great Hall, said some choice things to me, and how Pansy had overheard our little "conversation" and was now out for my blood, and probably Draco's as well. I didn't feel the need to tell him the details of everything that was said between the three of us, as it was pretty much redundant anyways: I was stupid; Draco would never love me; I was a mudblood slut, blah, blah, blah…

"I suppose Pansy will be owling my father soon," he said thoughtfully, but not seeming upset exactly. He had only rolled his eyes when I had told him that Pansy was now aware of a relationship between us.

"What will happen to you?" I asked him, feeling quite concerned for him. I had had the "honor" of meeting Draco's father a number of times, usually involving him trying to kill me or my friends and I was fully aware that the man had no conscious. I only hoped that he would be inclined to be less homicidal towards his own son.

"Don't worry about me," he told me. "I can handle Lucius." He turned to me then, grasping my hands in his. "I need you to promise me that you'll watch your step from now on," he said in a fashion that left no room for arguing. "If Weasley can catch you unawares like that, then there's no telling who else could have pulled you into a dark corridor." I bristled a bit at the insinuation that I had been unmindful enough to allow myself to get into the situation in the first place. But I saw the raw fear and worry for me in his eyes and could deny him nothing. I kissed him softly. "Promise me," he growled, his eyes suspiciously glassy.

"I promise Draco. I'll be more careful in the future. He looked at me for a minute before nodding. I needed his touch then so I pulled him to me and he didn't resist me. What started out as soft, brief little kisses turned into long, hot, open-mouthed kisses.

Draco pushed me back so that I was lying down on the bed, with him on top of me. I could already feel his need for me pressing against my thigh and I couldn't help but moan at the way he felt against me. He unbuttoned my shirt and unsnapped my bra, kissing my throat and breasts. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips, trying to pull him as close to my body as possible. He growled into my chest and I felt his hands wander down, flipping up my skirt and sliding his fingers underneath the damp crotch of my knickers. I gasped his name as he pushed the crotch aside and slid two fingers inside my opening, making me writhe underneath him.

"Do you like that baby?" he asked me lustily, thrusting his fingers in and out of me.

"Ohh yesss, Draco!" I hissed, grinding my hips into his hand.

"You're so wet for me, aren't you Hermione? You can't wait to for me to enter you, can you?"

"Baby please, I need you," I begged him, panting, until finally, he obliged me, thrusting into me with a force that took my breath away.

We moaned and groaned together as we grinded together, neither able to get enough of the other. Draco had never taken me quite so fiercely before. I could feel his primal possessiveness of me, which in turn, made me even hotter for him. The friction of him inside me was incredible, and the words he whispered in my ear would have made me blush in any other circumstance. Right when we were both on the edge, he stopped abruptly and looked down at me, kissing my brow, my nose, my jaw and my lips.

"Do you love me?" he asked me, looking intensely into my eyes.

"I love you, Draco," I answered, meaning what I said with my whole heart, body and soul. "With every fiber of my being." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him deeply, which was enough to cause him to plunge deeply into me then, sending us both into ecstasy. We clung to each other as we rode the waves of our passion, kissing desperately until our hearts and breaths slowed.

We lay tangled up together afterwards, until the growling of my stomach reminded me that neither of us had eaten since breakfast. I got out of bed and grabbed my robe before flooing the kitchen to request that some that some dinner be brought to the Head Girl's room. In a matter of minutes, a tray of delicious smelling foods appeared on the table next to my bed and we both tucked in, ravenous after our lovemaking. After we ate, we cuddled up in the bed once more. Nestled safely in each other's arms, we drifted off to sleep together.

I awoke in the middle of the night to find Draco standing in front of the window, staring out at the moon and stars. I gazed at his profile for a moment, and noticed the way the moonlight reflected off of his hair and pale skin. I lay just thinking about how wonderful and beautiful he was, but I could also tell that he was worrying about something.

I slipped out of bed and went to stand behind him, placing my arms around his waist and resting my forehead on his back, between his shoulder blades. Automatically, his hands covered mine, which were resting on his stomach and he leaned back into me. Neither of us spoke for a long moment, but I was aching for him to share his feelings with me, to tell me what it was that kept him awake at night. He pulled me around so that we were standing face to face, with our hands joined between us. After simply looking at each for a long moment, he seemed to come to some sort of decision and after another hesitation; he opened his mouth to speak.

"Why do you think it is," he began, "that some people seem to have good fortune handed to them on a silver platter, seem to have good luck coming out their ears?" I sucked my breath in, bracing for what was coming. "While there are other people who are made to fight so hard and suffer so much to hold on to what they love?"

I contemplated his question for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to him. Love, as a concept, was not as new to me as it was to him. I had been "loved" and made well aware of it, throughout my entire life. My parents loved me, my grandparents loved me, my friends loved me, Viktor Krum had loved me, my professors (except for Snape of course) loved me. And now Draco loved me, and I loved him wholly and infinitely. But for Draco, this was all new territory and it had to be positively frightening.

His mother had been cold to him, his father domineering and abusive; his friends were in it for the glory, the girls that flocked around him, for the reputation and the name. But I loved him for HIM, for everything about him. His beauty and sex appeal were there, yes, but also his brilliance and gentleness, his passion, his quirky sense of humor. I even loved his pureblooded snobbery, his snarkiness and rude sarcasm that I so rarely saw anymore, because of the fact that those things were all a part of him. How to begin to explain it then? How do I make him realize that love IS worth fighting and suffering for?

"Draco, I know what you are saying. I do. I've thought the same thing at one point or another during my life." He looked doubtful at that confession, but I continued. "The thing is, I would like to believe that people that have had to work extra hard for their happiness are rewarded more richly in the end. Their happiness is greater than it would have been otherwise, simply because of the fact that they are made more aware of it after having gone through so much to obtain it in the first place."

"I know that I'm rambling a little bit," I continued, "but it's a very difficult thing to explain. It's one of those things that it's hard to put words to."

I took a deep breath and studied Draco's expression. He seemed to be mulling over what I had said, although he looked confused also. I gave him a small smile and placed my hand on his cheek, caressing his beautiful, smooth skin. He sighed and gently grasped my hand that had been touching his face.

"Do you really think that it's worth it?" he asked me, looking away. "I mean, losing your friends, being accosted by people, having to hide out all day? For me, it means nothing. _You_ are my everything. I have no real friends to speak of, except for you of course," he smiled at me before continuing, "I don't care if I'm accosted, and I don't mind hiding away from people all the time, but when _you_ start getting hurt because of it…the stakes become higher, Hermione." He paused for a minute. "And I must say that it really bothers me that I'm never around when you get into these situations. Do you know what I would have done if I would have seen Weasley hit you?" Draco gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Draco, honestly, I am capable of taking care of myself. There's no reason why you should have to follow me around all the time, protecting me from nosy, ignorant, borderline-psychopaths." He couldn't help but smile a little at my description of the people who seemed to live to make our lives as complicated as possible. He took my hand and placed the palm to his lips and I could see the love in his beautiful grey eyes.

"It's my job to protect you, Hermione," he said, "Even though I know you are strong and capable, I'll always want to protect you."

"Do you really think its worth it though?" I asked him, staring him directly in the eyes and echoing his own question from earlier.

"I absolutely know that you are worth it," he told me, kissing me deeply. He pulled back then. "And that, my love, is why I need to go to the Manor and talk to Lucius myself before he hears the news from Pansy." He must have been prepared for my reaction, because at my gasp, he grasped my chin with his hand and held my face level with his. "It's for your own protection, Hermione. There's no telling what he could do to you in a fit of rage, and I couldn't bear it if…" He trailed off and his bottom lip quivered.

"But Draco," I purred at him soothingly, "it just so happens that I have faced off with your father on numerous occasions and I'm still alive to tell about it." He smiled faintly at me, trying to be strong for me, I'm sure.

"I have to do this, love," he said softly. "I'll leave tonight. The sooner he hears it from me, the sooner I can deal with his reaction appropriately." Tears sprung to my eyes, terrified of what could happen to him, wondering what I would do if I never saw him again.

"Don't worry, baby," he cooed, "I have every intention of making it back to you. And then spending the rest of my life with you." He smiled. "Who knows, you might find yourself wishing that I would disappear after spending enough time with me." At these words, I pulled away from him, the tears now flowing freely.

"Don't ever say that, Draco," I said, my voice breaking. "I'll never tire of your presence. I want to wake up to your face for the rest of my life." I turned away from him, swiping at my tears. He pulled me close to him and kissed away my tears. We became passionate immediately and before I knew it, I was on my back and Draco was thrusting inside of me.

You couldn't really call it making love. It was more of a desperate joining, both of us well-aware but unwilling to admit out loud that it could be our last time together.

"Gods, Hermione, I could just live inside of you," he groaned, plunging into me over and over again. "It's like Heaven, so hot, and tight and slick with your want for me." As always, his erotic words both flustered me and aroused me to an almost frenzied pace.

"You are mine, baby. You'll always be mine and no one else will ever get to experience the bliss that is being inside of you."

"Oh Draco, yes, I'll always be yours. Only yours," I sobbed, the feelings running through my body were incredible. It was amazing how I already felt such loss for him while he was currently joined with my body, living, breathing, warm, and…here. But I felt empty at the thought of him being gone, being in danger, even if for only a short time. I almost couldn't breathe with the thought of it.

I sobbed more as I felt the waves of orgasm coming over, the most intense that I had ever experienced. I felt him empty his essence into me at the same time, and I could tell by the force of it and from the way he said my name just then that it was equally so for him. We both lay there, trying to catch our breath, half-sobbing, and our hands caressing each other frantically.

"I love you more than you could ever know," he breathed against my lips as he kissed me. "I will come back to you, my solemn vow." I was so exhausted from the emotional roller-coaster of the past few days that I was asleep again before I knew it. When I woke up to the sunlight streaming in the window, I found the other side of the bed to be cold. I felt the coldness seep all the way through me and knew nothing would be right again until my love was back safely in my arms.

A.N. Hello people! Hope you like the latest installment. The next part will be even more angsty, but don't worry dear readers! We'll all get through it .


End file.
